If Disney Did House of Anubis
by Sandy1198
Summary: An idea I got from the nick boards. Parody of all the Disney shows and what would happen if they did House of Anubis. NOT TO MAKE FUN OF HOA! Farm- girl Nina, Dumb as a brick Amber, Patricia strives to be popular!
1. If Disney Did House of Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't even own the idea. It was from the Nick boards, and I adapted it into a script. I've never even read a script before! I defiantly don't own HOA, no matter how much I'd like to, or Disney Channel.**

_AN: This is a parody of Disney Channel. I choose HOA because people had already came up with, and it's expressing how badly Disney would mess up our favorite show. I'm only making fun of Disney, as you can notice by the extreme stereo types, the mean girl racing to be the most popular, the over used cast, and the references to other shows. **If your another HOA fan, please take no offense!**_ **SIBUNA!**

* * *

><p>House of Secrets<p>

THEME SONG

Well, in this house you get romance

Ooo, oh, ooo

The girls uniforms have skirts and the guys have pants

Hey it's Anubis

The House of Anubis

At the top of Anubis House

Hey it's the house of Aaaanubis

Yeah, there's mystery and magic

But the Drama's the point of it

Hey it's Anubis

The House of Anubis

At the top of Anubis House

Hey it's the house of Aaaanubis

Let's go Anubis!

*Sung by "Nina" with backup vocals by the rest of the cast*

Nina steps out of cab in a pink plaid dress with a belt around the stomach and matching heels

Nina: Oh. My. Gosh. It's so big unlike where I come from, the small town of Nashville where everything's like sooo small! But here in Cali it's sooo big!

Nina skips off towards the house but runs into Joy, Patricia, and Fabian

Patricia: Hey, watch it. PS I love your shoes!

Nina: Sorry

Patricia: By the way, who WAS that?

All shrug

Nina skips up to the door

Nina: Ooo, it's even bigger in person! It's soo pretty! And the door's open! *Opens the door slightly and winks at camera* So I'll go in! It's soo pretty!

AT SCHOOL

Patricia: Let's have a slumber party and invite everyone

Joy: Then we'll be the most popular girls in school, and therefore rules the school, even though y that we'll start failing!

Patricia: Yeah!

Jerome, tutoring some random kid: So if 1+2=3, 2+1=…

Random kid: 3?

Jerome: Yes! Here's three dollars, or 2+1 dollars!

Kid: Thanks Jerome! Your such a good friend! *they high-five*

Alfie runs up and random kid wanders away.

Alfie: I know how to get Amber to notice me now! A magic trick! *pretends to pull coin out of ear* look! My pants are a bouncy ball machine! *puts quarter in one pocket and takes a bouncy ball out of the other.* Good, right?

Jerome: Impressive!

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Victor: Oh, you're our new student! I guess the bell needs replacing!

Nina: Yeah…

Victor: By the way, your late by like 2 months, but whatever, right? *Smiles at Nina*

Trudy: Yay, Nina's here! I'm Trudy!

Nina: Hi, Trudy!

Trudy: Now I'm going to give you a tour, ok?

Nina: Kay, cool!

BACK AT SCHOOL

Amber: Daddy, get me more shoes. Love you too, but could you buy me the matching purse, too? Yay!

Mrs. Andrews: Amber, are you talking to your dad on the phone during class? Can he buy me some peep-toe pump boots? I'm so lonely!

Amber: Sure!

Mick walks in, Amber squeals and shuts the phone

Amber: OMG! WE LOOK SOOO CUTE TOGETHER! WE SHOULD GO ON A DATE TODAY LIKE TO THE MOVIE OR SOMETHING 'CAUSE WE LOOK SOOO CUTE TOETHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK?

Mick: BASKETBALL! WHAT'S UP?

Mrs. Andrews: Here's your test. Don't use it to wipe the sweat off your forehead, but if you do at least you're the star sports player!

Class cheers

Mick: BASKETBALL!

Amber: WE LOOK SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Victor: Let's skip the boring facts! Trudy?

Trudy: This is the kitchen, that's the dining room.

Nina: It's sooo pretty! What's that *Points to the painting*

Victor: The owners, they live in Denver now and are retired.

Nina: Kay, what's that? *points to picture of students*

Victor: The students, keep walking.

Nina: Cool!

Trudy: Now let's go see your room!

Nina: Yay!

They walk upstairs

Nina: Where's that door go to?

Victor: The attic. Don't go in there because… IT'S HAUNTED!

Nina: Back in Nashville we raised ghost and goats! That was our haunted house name! Yee- Haw!

Victor: And the basement is haunted too.

Nina: Eeep! *runs off*

BACK AT SCHOOL

Alfie: I think my nose may be bleeding

Mrs. Andrews: Go to the nurse! Run!

Mr. Sweet: Ahh! Gusher! Joy, you have a visitor!

Joy: I told Mom and Dad not to come on the night of our party! *frowns and leaves*

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Nina: Wow! My own room, not with my 17 brothers and sisters! By the way, who's she.

Victor: Uh, no one! *eats photo*

Nina shrugs

Nina: I'm going to have a lot more space here!

OUTSIDE

Joy: But I was having a slumber party! I was going to rule the school!

Mystery guy: Joy, come on. You can have your slumber party later when we're in New York, New York!

Joy: Came I invite EVERYONE? From HERE?

Mystery guy: You'll make new friends

Joy: You're so mean!

Car drives off

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Victor: Joy's pulled out of school now, mother. What? Why don't you love me now? GOOD BYE MOTHER! *Hangs up phone and starts petting Corbiar) Oh Corry, you're my only friend! We understand each other! *Hugs freaky toy crow, yes Corbiar is a plush in here*

BACK AT SCHOOL

Patricia runs up to Jerome and Alfie who are studying

Patricia: Is Joy back by now, we still need to plan for our slumber party!

Both: Nope!

Patricia runs off crying

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Patricia: Joy, are you in here?

Nina: No. She left. Victor said so.

Patricia: But we had a slumber party planned! And she ditched her phone, not like she won't buy a new on in a week, and one of her many stuffed rabbits! And you're the girl with the UGLY shoes! You probably told her to ditch me so YOU could be more popular! Where's her picture.

Nina: Victor ate it.

Patricia: Figures.

Nina: By the way my name's Nina, I'm from Nashville.

Patricia: You aren't the most popular girls here. Joy is. Now where did you tell her to go?

CREDITS

**Debby Ryan as Nina**

**Mitchel Musso as Fabian**

**Allie DeBerry as Amber**

**Selena Gomez as Patricia**

**Doc Shaw as Alfie**

**Sterling Knight as Jerome**

**Zac Efron as Mick**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Mara**

A Sandy1198 production

* * *

><p>Should I write the rest? Please tell me in the reviews! Flames will be used to sit around, sing, and make s'mores! :) Oh, and I've been to Nashville several times MANY times. I live about maybe 2 hours at least away. It's a big city with lots of skyscrapers and companies. Not farms and small town areas.<p> 


	2. If Disney Did House of Attitude

**Ok so last time Victor ate a photo, Nina was a farm girl, and Mick yelled "BASKETBALL!" that's about it... Oh, and everything is _WRONG_! So anyway this is the next chapter and I'll continue writing the whole season. This is probably the longest update wait on this story you'll have for a long time. I may write season 2 Disney style also. There's a poster for this story on my page!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the idea of Disney owning House of Anubis, I don't own Disney, and I can only dream of owning House of Anubis.**

**DISNEY PARODY THIS WAY |**

** v**

* * *

><p>Nina: Sorry, what?<p>

Patricia: Where's Joy?

Nina: I don't know. Under the bed? *looks under the bed* Nope, guess not... Anyway, I'm Nina and I'm from Nashville, Tennessee.

Patricia: I don't believe that!

Nina: That Joy's not under the bed?

Patricia: No that you're from Nashville...

Victor comes in wearing a party hat and holding a "Happy Birthday Victor" balloon

Victor: I heard yelling, is there a surprise party for me?

Patricia: No...

Victor: No one ever remembers my birthday.

Patricia: Anyway, where's Joy?

Victor: Her dad picked her up. They moved away.

Patricia: Ok Nina, now we can be best friends!

Victor leaves eating his birthday hat as he goes

Nina and Patricia squeel and jump up and down

Patricia: Now I'm going to call Joy!

Nina: Ok see you later BFF!

In the living room

Patricia: What? None of you know her home phone number?

Amber: Umm is it the same as her cell phone number?

Patricia: No. Good guess though.

Amber: YAY! Why don't you text her?

Amber get out her phone and types a text up and presses send

*In Victor's office*

Victor reads a text out loud

Victor: Watz up Joi herd u left ur fone here so now Patricia cant txt u

PS Victorz a meeny meeny

*Victor put the phone down and sobs while petting Corbiere*

Victor: Corry, you're my only friend

Corbiere: You're my only friend, too.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

Fabian: So some new girl's replaced her?

Patricia: Yeah, Nina from Nashville. The girl with the cute shoes! She's my new best friend!

Mara: So, I guess we won't see Joy around...

Patricia nods enthusiastically

Mara: Oh well! Kinda strange though, I mean she was having her slumber party tonight.

Alfie: There's only one explaination.

everyone looks at him

Alfie: Maybe she's not Nina Martin, but Nina Martian! NEW ALIEN GIRL! NEW ALIEN GIRL! NEW ALIEN GIRL! *RUNS OUT SCREAMING*

Patricia: You're right...

Mara: About Nina being a NEW ALIEN GIRL!

Patricia: No, about Joy leaving. We were going to be even more popular, if possible, after this slumber party!

Nina skips in

Nina: My name's Nina and I'm from Nashville *smiles and tilts her head*

Fabian: Hi, I'm Fabian

Nina: Hey Fabian! *mouths to Patricia "He's cute!"*

Alfie runs in

Alfie: Hey I'm Alfie. Who are you?

Nina: I'm Nina from Nashville!

Alfie: Oh, so you aren't an alien.

Trudy comes in

Trudy, yelling: Dinner time! Dinner time! I made "sorry the most popular girl in school left" brownies!

Amber: Nina, you're in my seat, but I like this one better *sits down* Do you know where Mick is?

Nina: Um in his room I think.

Amber leaves

Patricia: So Nina, wanna paint nails later?

Nina: Yes please!

Fabian: Obviously Patricia is welcoming.

IN THE HALLWAY

Amber: Mick it's dinner time!

Mick runs up behind her

Mick: FOOD! What's up?

Amber: I was just trying to tell you dinner's ready, but you won't come out of your room!

Mick: Me dinner's ready!

They knock on the door for a while

Mick: I'll go in and get me.

Amber: K

Mick: Where am I? *walks back in the hallway*

Amber: Oh, Mick I was looking for you! Where were you?

Mick: Shooting some hoops.

Amber stares blankly

Mick: Playing Basketball.

Amber: Dinner's ready!

MIck: Oh good! If there's one thing I love more than basketball, it's food!

They walk hand-in-hand to the dining room

IN THE DINING ROOM

Alfie is eating his spagetti in that disgusting way

Nina: What's he doing?

Mara: Being Alfie.

Nina shrugs

Jerome lanches spagetti at Alfie and laughs only for Alfie to fling some back

Nina: Hey, food fights aren't nice.

Both: Sorry Nina.

Fabian: And at every meal?

Both: Sorry.

Alfie: I'll be less disgusting.

Jerome: And I'll be a better person.

Nina: Thank you! *Smiles at Fabian*

Patricia accidently spills water on Nina

Patricia: I'm so sorry! Let's go upstairs and you can borrow one of my sweaters!

Nina: Thanks!

Patricia: So, did Victor tell you anything else about Joy's dissappearance?

Nina: No, but I'll tell you if I find anything else out. *Smiles*

Patricia: Ok. *Smiles back*

Alfie: Maybe she's secretely hiding out in the cellar!

Patricia: I doubt it...

Nina: Well, I dunno. Anything can happen in an old house!

Victor comes in

Victor: Nina, your Grandma called.

Long beat

Victor: WHAT'S THIS MESS!

Patricia: Sorry, I tipped over the water pitcher and Jerome and Alfie were throwing food at each other. I'll clean it up!

Victor: Clarke and Lewis! Clean this up!

Alfie: But Patricia spilt water!

Victor: But you're trouble makers! *hands them both towels*

Nina and Victor exit and Nina picks up the telephone

Grandma: How are things in Calli? Seen any celebrities, since, you know you're right there near Hollywood?

Nina: Things are great! And I saw a lot of celebrities on the way! Including Justin Beiber!

Grandma: Made any friends?

Nina: Oh yeah, lots and lots! *starts tearing up* Grandma, I'll call you back in a bit, ok?

Grandma: Ok Nina! Bye!

Nina: Bye.

Fabian walks into the hallway

Fabian: Nina, are you ok?

Nina: Yeah, just allergies. Patricia has a cat, right?

Fabian: No.

Patricia walks in holding a big white cat

Patricia: Actually, meet Fuzzy-kins, my new kitty.

Fabian: Well, ok then...

IN THE DINING ROOM

Amber, rather loudly: Mara, I know me and Mick are cute together and all, but do you think he might be... Getting over me?

Mara: No! You two are PERFECT TOGETHER after all!

Amber: Yeah, true!

Mick: That new chick's HOT! Isn't she?

Fabian: Yeah. She's so hot! Hotter than a tamalli!

IN VICTOR'S OFFICE

Victor is playing with stuffed animals (yes everytime I bring up stuffed animals in this story, they will be plushes unless specified otherwise), making them talk

Victor as a kitten: Oh Corbiere, I don't get why Victor's so lonely. (as Corbiere) Me neither Kitty. He's sooo awesome!

suddenly there's a knock and Victor throws the stuffed animals in a drawer.

VIctor: Come in!

Patricia: Can I have Joy's home number?

Victor: No.

Patricia: Sorry! I forgot to say please! So please can I have it?

Victor: I'm sorry, Patricia, but it's against school rules.

Patricia: Can you bend the rules?

Victor: Sorry, they're really specific.

Patricia: Ok, bye Victor *Leaves*

Victor: Now back to my alone time... *pulls out the stuffed animals again*

BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM

Amber: You got all A's the shy type! I didn't know you were shy?

Mick: Oh my sports equiptment! I didn't either! Then again, I don't know most things...

Patricia comes in

Patricia: Why does there have to be a rule against giving me Joy's number? On the bright smiley side, at least she'll get her stuff back soon.

Amber: Miley? I met her last summer! Daddy bougt me backstage passes!

Patricia: Smiley, Amber.

Amber: Oh.

Mara: Well,that's good.

Amber: That I met Miley? She wouldn't sing my theme song. It goes "AMBER AMBER OHHH AMBER HEY AMBER HEY AMBER SHE'S GOT EVERYTHING! AND SHE GETS THE BEST OF EVERYTHING! HEY AMBER HEY AMBER! BEST OF EVERYTHING BECAUSE AMBER MILLINGTON RULES!"

Mara: No that Joy'll get her stuff back.

Amber: Oh. That's good.

Mara: Hey maybe you can call her then!

Patricia: Yeah! *looks at Nina* Nina, do you have something to do with this after all?

Nina: No.

Patricia: Wait, if you _do_ have something to do with it, you would say no! You can't be my best friend anymore!

Nina: What did I do? I'm just an innocent farm girl! I've never gotten in any trouble! I was only tardy once in Kidergarten because my brother wouldn't get up that day!

Patricia: You know what you did!

IN VICTOR'S OFFICE

Victor is seen playing with Joy's stuffed bunny

Victor: *as bunny* Hi Corbiere! We can be best friends! And we can be best friends with that awesome dude Victor *as himself* Thank you Bunzibuns! Now to get rid of this phone...

Victor gets out a mallet and almost hits it but stops

Victor: Hmm...

He sniffs the phone and we see him put it in his mouth like he's about to eat it.

IN AMBER'S ROOM

Amber is seen putting more make up on when Mick walks in

Mick: What's up!

Amber: Hey Mick! It's nice you stopped by!

Mick: Yeah, I had to see Mara and ask her if she could tutor me.

Mara doesn't look up from a book she's reading

Amber: Ok, I'll tell her!

Mick leaves

Mara: Sorry, did I miss something? I was so intrested in this book on atoms and matter!

Amber: No.

A few second later after Amber sways back and forth and hums for a while

Amber: Hey, Mara, Mick wants you to tutor him.

Mara: So I did miss something?

Amber: You didn't miss something! You missed some words!

IN THE HALLWAY

Victor: It's ten! Everyone except Nina knows that, that means you need to be in bed within 5 minutes please!

Mick runs down stairs

Victor: Hey Mick, how's the star basketball player?

Mick: BASKETBALL!

Alfie runs downstairs

Alfie: Gotta get to bed before the five minutes are over, right Victor?

Victor: That's right!

IN THE GIRL'S ROOM

Victor's voice: Two minutes! Go, go, go!

Patricia: But I have to brush my teeth!

Victor's voice: Well, hygine's important... SEVEN MINUTES!

Patricia looks up and on the mirror the words "I'm in NYC with my parents ~Joy PS my number is 555-123-4567" are written

Patricia screams and runs out yelling "Joy's a ghost!"

* * *

><p>Cast:<p>

Nina - Debby Ryan

Fabian - Mitchell Musso

Amber - Allie DeBerry

Patricia - Selena Gomez

Alfie - Doc Shaw

Jerome - Sterling Knight

Mara - Vanessa Hudgens

Mick - Zac Effron

Joy - Demi Lovato

* * *

><p><strong>Ok in the next chapter I'm going to put the promo for it and the next chapter because I didn't have the time to do it this time and was planning on doing it.<strong>

**~Sandy**

**And yes, I do know Demi's no longer Disney, but she was the only person that came to mind and has been on a lot of Disney stuff (As The Bell Rings, Camp Rock, Sonny With a Chance, Princess Protection Program, Camp Rock 2)**

**Also the text talk would be in captions just so that's clear!**


	3. If Disney Did House of the Blackbird

**Trying something new, this won't be a script! And BOLD=Laugh track**

THEME SONG

Well, in this house you get romance

Ooo, oh, ooo

The girls uniforms have skirts and the guys have pants

Hey it's Anubis

The House of Anubis

At the top of Anubis House

Hey it's the house of Aaaanubis

Yeah, there's mystery and magic

But the Drama's the point of it

Hey it's Anubis

The House of Anubis

At the top of Anubis House

Hey it's the house of Aaaanubis

Let's go Anubis!

IN MARA AND AMBER'S ROOM

Patricia runs in, looking terrified, yelling "Mara, you have to see this!"

**Mara jumps up and gently puts the textbook down** as Amber jumps up too. Both look confused (then again, in here Amber is almost always confused). All three girls race to the bathroom.

IN THE GIRL'S ROOM

**Nina about to go in the bathroom when the three run in past her. **You can tell, if you pay attention, that the stream simpley faded away, and there's a puddle of water under the mirror.

As the three almost knock her down, Nina says "Whoa, hold your horses! **You know, I've had to hold horses before..."**

Patricia looks shocked and starts breating quickly, like she's going to hypervinilate. She says **"It's not possible! She must have something to do with this!"**

Nina looks offended and says **"I wasn't in the bathroom!"**

Patricia turns, glares at her and states "You still had something to do with it!"

Victor suddenly walks upstairs and says "Hey! Shouldn't you guys be in bed!"

Patricia apologetically says "Sorry, we're fighting."

Nina then says right after Patricia is done talking because she doesn't want to break her goody two shoes streak, "I'll move in with Amber if it'll help!"

Victor suddenly yells, as if he's frightened "No, you can't swap rooms! It's against specific school rules!"

Patricia bubbly ask "Like that I can't have Joy's number?"

Victor nods **"Exactly!"**

There's a short pause for the laugh track to end, the Victor countinues, **"See, the goth get's it!"**

Patricia, still acting bubbley nods. The realizes what he said, "I'm nolt goth! Just a goth pixie!"

**Victor rolls his eyes, **"You really need to get to bed."

The four go to their rooms, but Nina stops, pets Corbiere, and tells Victor, "You have a cute stuffed bird!"

**"Oh, thanks."**

THE NEXT MORNING

Jerome, who's surprisingly sensative ask, "Patricia, have you heard from Joy?"

Patricia shakes her head and says, "I guess she hasn't gotton her phone yet."

Jerome says, "I'm a bit worried though."

Mara looks up from a textbook and says, **"Sorry, did I miss something? Learning about chemistry is just sooo intresting!"**

Amber says, "Ooo! I know!" She takes out a phone and at the bottom of the screen we see she typed,** 'Whatz up Joi, Trixie's worryd' "Annd, send!"**

Victor walks by at the time and **we hear a ringing from his stoumach**.

Mara then says, **"Victor have you been eating phones again?"**

Victor gets all defensive and says,** "Noooo. I just... um... am hungry! SO hungry!" He then steals Fabian's plate, takes a bite of his pncake and runs.**

They just shake their heads.

Fabian says, "I guess there's nothing else we can do."

Patricia ask, "About Joy?"

"**No about my food. It's got Victor germs! But yeah, that too**."

Patricia snaps, "Ask Nina!"

Fabian ask, "**Haven't you tried that a million times."**

"**Well, a million-and-1-th time's the charm."**

**They all shrug** and start back eating, including, mysteriously, Fabian.

OUTSIDE

Nina is seen walking in front of the house, when she **almost runs into an old lady.**

The old lady glares at her and says, **"Hey, watch it! **What were you doing in my house anyway?"

**"Umm, it's a school..."**

"Yeah I forgot, my parents gave it to stupid Victor,** their favorite**." she says in a mocking voice.

**"Ok, so it would be your house. It would kinda suit you, being ancient and what not."**

The old lady glares.

"Do you want me to help you get back home?"

"I can manage."

"But I want to help you!" Nina looks hurt

"I don't want your help!"

Nina takes of her jacket, "You must be cold."

The old lady takes the jacket and says, **"Well I guess I am a little..." She looks kinda funny at Nina **and says,"**Wait, IT'S YOU! I KNEW IT! It's me, Sarah!"**

**"I have no idea who you are. But you remind me of my Grandma. You want a cup of coffee?"**

**"No, then I'd have to see stupid Victor."**

"Okay then let's walk back to your nursing home."

"Okay Nina."

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Patricia is seen in Jerome and Alfie's rooom holding up a black haired doll with streaks in her hair (which is about shoulder lenght) and fairy wings.

Patricia ask, "Alfie, did you cut Trixie JR's hair?"

**"No Patricia! I've changed!"**

Patricia then says, "Oh yeah, I forgot. **Her hair got cut in a blender accident four years ago." **She walks out.

AT THE NURSING HOME

Nina and Sarah walk in and are greeted by a lady who says, "Oh, there you are Emily."

**"I thought her name was Sarah?" **Nina ask/states

The lady pauses and thinks, "**Yeah, I'm just bad with names."**

Nina walks up to a painting and says, **"Hey there's Anubis house!"**

The lady says, "Yeah, that was Emily, **er, Sarah's **house. **RIGHT SARAH?"**

Sarah glares and says, **"I'm old, not deaf!"**

BACK AT THE HOUSE

Amber walks into Mick's room, "HEY** MICKEY MOUSE**, WHAT'S UP! Let's walk to school together!"

Mick tells her, "Hold on a second, I have a present for you!" he** hands her the banana that's about halfway eaten.**

**"I love it! It's so sweet and yummy!"** She almost takes a bite when he snatches it.

**"No! My banana!"** Mick practically hisses then **stuffes the whole thing in his mouth. **"Here, this is for you." he then hands her a braclet.

**"It SPARKLES! YAY!"**

Mara come to the door, "Hey Mick, hey Amber. Did I interupt?"

Both say, "No." and walk with Mara to class.

AT SCHOOL

Patricia walks into Mr. Sweet's office and says, "Hey Mr. Sweet, do you know anything about Joy?"

**"She was popular and the coolest girl in school."**

"No I mean about her disappearence."

Mr. Sweet shakes his head.

"But why didn't she call me, why won't she text me, even if Victor ate her phone she has five others! Where's Joy? Without Joy, there is no joy at this boring school! Can you tell her to call me?"

**Mr. Sweet says, "Wow you're a blabber mouth!"**

"Bu-"

**"Blabber mouth, I have something important to do. Bye."**

Patricia waves and leaves.

IN THE HALLWAY

Amber is walking with Mara and saying, "Mara please stop spending all you time with Mick. I'm getting..."

"Jelous?"

**"That's not it."**

Patricia stops them and takes them to a picture of the Anubis students, **"Where's Joy?" **No, the floating Joy hand mysteriously isn't there.

Amber says, **"New York?"**

"In the picture!"

**"Oh, she wasn't there."**

"Maybe she wasn't..." Patricia says.

AT THE NURSING HOME

The nursing home lady puts a blanket on Sarah's lap, "Better, Emily?"

**"NO! And I'm Sarah!" she glares at the lady again. The lady leaves and Sarah jumps up on the bed, "Finally, she's gone!"**

Nina sits beside her and she tells her, "I've been waiting for you to show up, you're the Chosen One! Take this necklace, **don't let Victor see it 'cause he's jelous and wil take it."**

"Wh-"

"Remember, **the blackbird is scary, and you've got the magic in you!** RUN!"

Nina runs out.

THAT NIGHT

Nina is tossing and turning while dreaming about Sarah singing **"You've got the magic in you! You've got the magic in you!"** Over and over again off key. Then about her saying **"The blackbird is scary!"**

"Stop it!" shrieks dream Nina

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure exactly where this episode ends, but I think it's where we see the feathers falling on Nina. You'll see why I left that out later.<strong>


End file.
